realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Dragons (or wyrms) are very powerful and magical creatures. There are several types of dragons, the most common of which are chromatic and metallic which are evil and good respectively. They are an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. Dragons were the bane of the creator races of Toril; their line is so old, they had their own realm during the first recorded exploits of the elves. Today, the dragons of Toril are nearly all recluses or at the very least deceptive to their true nature, living amongst other species in polymorphed form. Subraces ; Chromatic dragons : Chromatic dragons are inherently evil. With the advent of the Cult of the Dragon many chromatic dragons have been tempted to become dracoliches. ; Metallic dragons: Metallic dragons are inherently good. They can often be found helping others. ; Gem dragons: Gem dragons are aloof and self-centered, keeping to themselves and remaining neutral. They spend most of their time on the Inner Planes. ; Miscellaneous Dragons: These dragon types do not fit into a single category. * Brown dragons * Deep Dragons * Fang dragons * Mercury dragons * Mist dragons * Shadow dragons * Song dragons * Steel dragons Lesser Dragons * Dragon turtles * Drakes * Faerie dragons * Felldrakes * Landwyrms * Pseudodragons * Wyverns Biology Dragons are inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, they are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. A good example of this is the placement of the legs: dragons also tend to place their rear foot where their front foot was previously, much like most stalking feline predators. The number of eggs a dragon lays each brood depends on its race, but is usually low, between one and ten. Dragons can also cross-breed with virtually any other creature, creating a half-dragon. The most commonly heard of are in the humanoid races, particularly with human and elves. Any combination is possible. As for their senses, which vary slightly depending on the species, dragons are superior in most ways to other creatures - like any predator, they have exceptionally acute senses, which only increase with age. Dragons have excellent depth perception and comparably good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; they have great night vision, and are able to see even when conditions have no light to offer, though not in color. Dragons can also pick up scents very well, utilizing both their sensitive nose and forked tongue, much like a snake. Their hearing is on par with human hearing, although their minds can filter what noise it hears. Dragon taste is also refined, although they do not respond well to sweet flavors, and most dragons do not discuss why. They are able to eat almost everything, but each race have a preferred diet; some prefer flesh, other prefer to eat precious metals or gems, and so forth. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease with age, due mostly to the development of thick, hard scales Dragons are capable of blindsense, the sense in which eyes, ears, and other senses are used to detect invisible persons or objects. Abilities Dragons grow stronger and stronger as they grow older; they become bigger, more resistant to damages and magic, have a more dangerous breath, and so on. Old dragons can cast draconic magic, such as spells with just a few words, they don't need a sometimes long and complex ritual involving words, gestures and components like other wizards, and radiate a mystical fear aura around them. After a millennium or two, a dragon reaches his maximum development. All dragons have some innate magical abilities, but they vary from race to race. Metallic dragons are often able to shapechange into small animals or human forms, and use this ability to secretly help or watch over humans. Dragons also have some innate powers upon the element they are linked to. For example a red dragon, who breathes fire, will have some control over other flame. Religion Dragons worship Astilabor, Garyx, Hlal, Kereska, Lendys, Null, Sardior, Tamara, Task, Tiamat, Xymor, and Zorquan. The pantheon once included many other deities, now forgotten after millennia of time, countless holy wars, and the deaths of all their living worshipers. Some dragons have even taken to worshiping human deities under different aspects. Note that Sardior is not mentioned in Draconomicon. Bahamut has always been venerated as a god-king by most good dragons but is only truly worshipped as a god by humanoids and dragonborn. There are other, ancient gods of dragons, including Asgaroth (also known as Io, although the nature of their being is not fully understood. According the the Draconic creation text, the Book of the World, Asgorath cast down the god Zotha and observed the two elements of existence: the world which she had made and the Crystal Sun that Zotha had made. She wrapped herself around the Crystal Sun and breathed on it. This caused the sun to shatter with the fragments piercing her flesh. Drops of her blood fell down upon the world and where they landed, red dragons were brought into existence. The new creatures lamented the loss of their creator, all except one who pulled a fragment of the Crystal Sun out of Asgorath and cut himself with it. The blood fell to the earth and also created life, though this life was metallic in color, rather than red. Asgorath began to stir so the 'renegade' and his progeny fled to the farthest corners of the world. Analysis by the scribes of Candlekeep of this text reaches the conclusion that Asgorath is Tiamat and the Renegade is Bahamut; many counter-theories exist and no hard evidence is available to prove anything. History It is not clear exactly how dragons came to inhabit Toril, but as soon as the race was established, they began a war with the giants that would last over a thousand years. This war concluded, according to the giants, when a stalemate occurred in a game of wah-ree between the dragon god and the giant god Annam All-Father. However, according to the dwarves, the dragons ceased the war due to their own civil war developing between the chromatic dragons and the metallic dragons. Wyrm The term "wyrm" is used to mean "dragon", but might also refer to a dragon within specific age criteria; see dragon aging. "Wyrm" is believed to have originated from Jotun, the ancient language of the giants. The words "wyrm" and "worm" are pronounced similarly. Great care should be taken to avoid this as "worm" is the most insulting thing that one can call a dragon. Category:Dragons Category:Draconic creatures Category:Natural creatures Category:Magical beasts